<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now A Soft Kiss by Ailsa_98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684701">Now A Soft Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailsa_98/pseuds/Ailsa_98'>Ailsa_98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailsa_98/pseuds/Ailsa_98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他死后真的应该得到一个圣人封号。圣白羽瞳——那些生活不能自理的犯罪心理学家的守护者，这称号简直太贴切了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao, 白羽瞳/展耀</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Now A Soft Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736640">now a soft kiss</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy">sarahyyy</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1. It doesn’t count if it’s a threat.</strong>
</p>
<p>考虑到展耀糟糕的自理能力，白羽瞳一直很惊讶展耀居然能活到现在。如果不是白羽瞳，他会想到在正经的饭点投喂自己吗？不会。他会遵循良好的作息时间表吗？绝对该死的不会。</p>
<p>举个例子——白羽瞳仅仅离开了两天，展耀又回到了周六下午3点52分还在睡觉的生活，这说明他一定又熬到了天亮，工作缠身。哪怕白羽瞳专门嘱咐过他不许这样，而展耀也在电话里承诺过他11点就上床睡觉。</p>
<p>他瞪了一眼展耀，展耀依然趴着，人事不省。尽管白羽瞳已经拉开了窗帘，外面亮的刺眼。</p>
<p>他推了推展耀的胳膊，大声说：“醒醒，展耀，我们今晚得回家吃饭。大姐回来了，如果我们迟到她真的会杀了我们的。”</p>
<p>展耀不出意料的没有回应，于是白羽瞳开始拽展耀的被子。“我是认真的，你这个家伙。”他吼道，“你怎么还能睡着？”</p>
<p>展耀依然没有回应，但是他抓着被子的手却紧了紧，并且发出了难受的声音，和他小时候骗大人白羽瞳欺负他时的声音一模一样。</p>
<p>好，很好，所以现在白羽瞳成坏人了，不是吗？</p>
<p>“我对天发誓，”白羽瞳一边继续着他们的被子拔河一边说，“如果你再不醒过来，我就要亲你了。”</p>
<p>这时，展耀嘴里咕噜了几句听起来压根儿不像是普通话的呓语。他依然没有醒，甚至连被子都懒得松开，所以白羽瞳就按照他所说的那样做了——他毕竟是个说话算话的人——俯身把嘴唇贴在展耀的嘴唇上。</p>
<p>这一次，展耀的眼睛终于飞快地睁开了。</p>
<p>“你！”</p>
<p>“起床，洗漱，穿衣服。”白羽瞳无所谓的说，“我们真的要走了。除非你记得给大姐买回家的礼物，不然我们还得绕道去市里给她买点东西。”</p>
<p>展耀闻言脸色一变，“大姐回来了？今天？！”</p>
<p>白羽瞳给了他一个犀利的表情，并且在展耀手忙脚乱的试图解开被子准备出发时哈哈大笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>2. It doesn’t count if it’s a bribe.</strong>
</p>
<p>白羽瞳认为，担心展耀是他的天性，同时这也是世界上最烦人的事情。因为展耀，除去在学术和工作上的惊人能力之外，就是个该死的灾难。</p>
<p>他一直在书房为他闲暇时喜欢看的那个什么鬼心理杂志写论文，在白羽瞳眼里他几乎已经一整天都没有休息了。白羽瞳理所应当的担心展耀会倒地猝死，而他实在没有时间去处理关于他们的公寓变成凶案现场后的麻烦和书面报告。</p>
<p>“展博士，”他在厨房里讽刺地叫道，声音提高得让展耀能听到，“你是有时间吃点饺子，还是让我把它们都吃完？”</p>
<p>展耀一时间什么都没有回。白羽瞳刚开始怀疑展耀到底有没有听到他的话，展耀就叫道：“什么馅的？”</p>
<p>“你的最爱，”白羽瞳一边回喊一边往书房走去，好用他真诚的眼神引诱展耀去餐厅。</p>
<p>或者说，呃，至少用那些饺子们。</p>
<p>展耀一定饿了。</p>
<p>白羽瞳一直没见他从书房里走出来过，甚至都没有出来吃点零食。如果不是白羽瞳每隔一段时间就给他送来他最爱喝的乌龙茶，展耀大概也能不用喝水了。</p>
<p>“还冒着热气呢，”白羽瞳告诉他，“我自己包的。”</p>
<p>他几乎能感受到展耀的动摇，正当他准备挥拳庆祝胜利时，这个混蛋却说：“你先吃吧，我没事儿。”</p>
<p>白羽瞳闭上眼睛，在轻柔的打字声再次响起时开始深呼吸。</p>
<p>白羽瞳真心觉得他应该干脆让展耀饿死。白羽瞳花了整整一个早上来包那些饺子，而这个极度不领情的人就这样把它们晾在厨房里，然后为了一篇该死的学术论文把自己饿死？这都是什么鬼？！</p>
<p>他几乎就要翻着白眼离开书房，但是他注意到了展耀的黑眼圈，以及他看起来有多憔悴。他不得不承认自己很担心如果不向他妥协，展耀就会过度透支自己并且活活累死。</p>
<p>他回到厨房，装了一碟饺子，又回去找展耀。</p>
<p>“我真的没时间吃，羽瞳，”当白羽瞳进门时展耀头也不抬的说。</p>
<p>白羽瞳叹气，他死后真的应该封圣。圣白羽瞳——那些生活不能自理的犯罪心理学家的守护者，这称号简直太贴切了。</p>
<p>“我知道你没时间，”他对展耀说，“张嘴。”</p>
<p>展耀终于舍得抽空惊讶的看他一眼。</p>
<p>白羽瞳感觉到他的脸开始发烫，厉声说：“赶紧工作。你忙的要死，还记得吗？”</p>
<p>展耀嘴角微微上扬了一下，然后转身回到屏幕前码字。白羽瞳看了展耀一会儿，什么都没做。展耀开始抱怨：“我饿了，羽瞳。” 并且张大了嘴。</p>
<p>“我真应该让你饿死”，白羽瞳嘟囔道，但仍然给展耀喂了饺子。他提醒自己他的人生目标是要靠耐心博得一个圣人称号。</p>
<p>展耀开心的咀嚼着，继续码着白羽瞳想一想都恶心的句子。他能理解里面的每个字，但是它们放在一起简直毫无意义。</p>
<p>“可以放一点辣椒油，”展耀咽下去后评价道。</p>
<p>“辣椒油在厨房，”白羽瞳说，“如果你刚才同意像个正常人一样出去吃饭的话，我们随时都能拿到它”。他又给展耀喂了一个饺子，开始思考要不要去给展耀的饺子淋点辣椒油。</p>
<p>“我真的很忙，”展耀嘴里鼓囊囊的说，把白羽瞳气的不行。</p>
<p>“就算再忙，”白羽瞳第八百零一遍重复道，“你依然需要休息。”</p>
<p>“等这个搞定了我就休息，”展耀一口答应道——说谎——，并且在咽下第二口时做了个鬼脸。“羽瞳，真的可以淋点辣椒油，或者醋也行。”</p>
<p>白羽瞳把盘子放在了展耀桌上，然后猛然弯腰在展耀嘴上亲了一口。</p>
<p>展耀贴着白羽瞳的嘴唇发出一声惊呼，然后在白羽瞳直起身后瞪他，“你！”</p>
<p>“说真的，”白羽瞳严肃的说，“我们出去好好吃饭，你可以爱放多少辣椒油和醋就放多少。我还可以再给你切点姜片。”</p>
<p>展耀盯着他看了很久。然后，出乎白羽瞳的意料，点点头，保存好文档，然后端起了那盘饺子。“好”，他轻轻的说。</p>
<p>呵。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>3. It doesn’t count if I’m trying to save your life.</strong>
</p>
<p>这。。。越来越麻烦了。</p>
<p>白羽瞳发自内心的努力尝试不去滥用这个他新发现的能力，但是考虑到这有多有效，他很容易就屈服了。如果他想吸引展耀的注意力但是展耀不理他，他就只能自己想办法，不是吗？</p>
<p>而且如果这意味着他还能亲吻展耀，那么，好吧。白羽瞳也没有真的在抱怨，不是吗？</p>
<p>展耀到现在都没有为此杀了他，这是对白羽瞳有利的一点。每次白羽瞳亲他之后，他也总是，总是更容易接受白羽瞳的建议，而白羽瞳努力不去过度解读这件事。</p>
<p>他并不想为此抱有太大的希望，然后发现展耀只是很喜欢亲吻，而不是，你懂得，和白羽瞳怀有同样的感情。</p>
<p>关键是，尽管这变成了一个小麻烦，但这依然是一件他们两个之间的事情。这仅仅发生在当他们在家时，或者至少是私下独处时。</p>
<p>始终如此，直到它再也不是。</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>“是赵爵！”白驰站在白羽瞳的身边大叫，“一定是他！他对这幅画做了手脚！”</p>
<p>“展耀，”白羽瞳在通讯器里低喊。</p>
<p>展耀没有回复，他只是站在那里，盯着赵爵留下的画看，一动不动。</p>
<p>“展耀！”白羽瞳再一次喊道。</p>
<p>“白sir，我们得打断他，”白驰说，“我们得把他的注意力从画上移开。 也许—”</p>
<p>白羽瞳等不及白驰说完就选择直接从监控车里冲了出来——他知道转移展耀注意力的最佳方法，而每拖延一秒，就意味着展耀依然处于潜在的危险中。</p>
<p>他以最快的速度赶到房间，两阶一步的爬上楼梯。而当白羽瞳冲进房间时，展耀毫无反应，目光依然黏在画上。白羽瞳走到他面前，然后吻住了他。</p>
<p>和他们此前的接触不同，那些都是短促的啄吻，更多只是为了刺激展耀，但这个吻是漫长而缠绵的。白羽瞳的一只手握着展耀的后颈，抓得很紧，而另一只手捧着展耀的脸，轻轻的摩挲着展耀的脸颊。</p>
<p>‘看我，’白羽瞳想，‘注意到我，回到我身边来。’</p>
<p>他能准确的判断出展耀恢复神智的时间。这次，展耀没有推开他。甚至，还在他的怀里靠了一会儿。</p>
<p>白羽瞳慢慢的抽开身，轻轻的问：“你还好吗？”</p>
<p>展耀点点头，伸手捏了捏白羽瞳的手才松开。“谢谢，”他小声呢喃说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>4. It doesn’t count if it’s for work.</strong>
</p>
<p>白羽瞳最讨厌工作中的这一点——他不得不安排展耀带着最低程度的防护措施出外勤，好来试探嫌疑人。当展耀提出这个想法时他就很反对，因为他恨，恨自己不能在展耀身边保护他，恨如果有什么事情发生他将不能马上出手制止。</p>
<p>逻辑上讲，他知道展耀能照顾好自己，但这并不能阻止那些对展耀安危的担心和焦虑不断试图从他的胸腔里钻出来。</p>
<p>现在他最恨这个案子和这个嫌疑人。</p>
<p>展耀已经吸引到了嫌疑人的注意。他怎么可能吸引不到呢？一身剪裁合宜的定制西装得体地包裹着他，柔和的笑容恰到好处，脸颊因为之前喝过的那杯酒而微微泛红。</p>
<p>白羽瞳把酒扔了回去，靠意志力让自己呆在角落里看着展耀巧妙地躲开嫌疑人不规矩的手。再一次。</p>
<p>他们是来工作的。白羽瞳是专业人士。他不会让自己的嫉妒妨碍到——</p>
<p>该死的老天爷，他是在弯腰亲展耀吗？</p>
<p>在王韶来得及通过通讯器提出必要的反对意见之前，白羽瞳已经出现在了展耀身边，一只手揽着展耀的腰，并在他的脸上亲了一口。</p>
<p>值得称赞的是，展耀表现得毫不意外，就好像他早就料到了白羽瞳会这么做一样。</p>
<p>“亲爱的，”白羽瞳呢喃道，“我想你了。”</p>
<p>展耀微微转身，矜持的笑了一下。“我也想你了，”他小声说。白羽瞳的心砰砰直跳，撞得胸口疼，惊恐于展耀的语气听起来真的不像是在说谎。</p>
<p>老天啊，白羽瞳真的喜欢他喜欢的要命。</p>
<p>那个嫌疑人还在那里，看起来他依然不死心的想在展耀这里碰碰运气。白羽瞳捏了捏展耀的腰以示警告，然后他屈服于想要标记领地的渴望并拉着展耀亲了一口。他咬住他的下唇，当展耀的唇轻易的为他分开时勉强压抑住自己的颤抖。</p>
<p>“禁地，”当白羽瞳拉开展耀时嫌疑人喃喃自语道，“我明白你想说什么。”</p>
<p>“很好，”白羽瞳顺口说。然后，因为他们还有工作要做，“我听说你做的是，怎么说的来着？采购稀缺商品的生意？你有兴趣跟我做笔交易吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>5. It doesn’t count if it’s meant to comfort.</strong>
</p>
<p>“展耀。。。”</p>
<p>“现在不要跟我说话，”展耀厉声道，“我可以亲手掐死你。”</p>
<p>白羽瞳叹了口气，跌坐在展耀旁边的沙发上，把两个人的腿挨在一起。“我已经道过歉了，”他抱怨道，“而且你看！我毫发无损地脱身了，不是吗?”</p>
<p>展耀瞪着他。“你越说，我就越想亲手杀了你。”</p>
<p>“我们当时已经控制住局势了，”白羽瞳在撒谎，因为他们确实没有。只是纯粹的好运气让那个罪犯最后对白羽瞳下手时用光了子弹。</p>
<p>展耀转身面对他。“你怎么能对这件事这么。。。无动于衷，白羽瞳？”他问。“他用枪顶着你的脑袋！他扣动了扳机！”</p>
<p>“然而，”白羽瞳不服气的快速回到，“我没事，不是吗？”</p>
<p>展耀站起来，暴跳如雷地冲进自己的房间，根本懒得搭理白羽瞳。</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>当事情发生的时候，白羽瞳不是没有害怕过。他事后回想起来不是没有觉得自己躲过了一次大劫（哈）。当罪犯的枪管顶在他的太阳穴上时，他也不是没有过此生的记忆都像走马灯一样浮现在眼前的时刻。</p>
<p>他怕死，当然怕。</p>
<p>他还年轻。他还没有做好要死的准备。他甚至还没有鼓起足够的勇气去告诉展遥自己可能该死的爱上他了，他怎么能死呢？</p>
<p>只是他不明白，对一件并没有发生的事情感到后怕有什么好处。</p>
<p>但是比起假装对整件事情无动于衷，确实是有更好的办法，更好的和展耀一起处理这种情况的办法。他知道展耀当时很担心他；如果那时候把他换成展耀，他也会这样，甚至还要更担心。</p>
<p>他轻轻地敲了敲展耀的门，打算和展耀道歉。见展耀没有反应，白羽瞳试着拧了下门把，很庆幸地发现展耀没有锁门。“我进来了，”他喊道，乖乖地等着展耀叫他滚。</p>
<p>展耀并没有；他一定是被白羽瞳气死了。</p>
<p>白羽瞳打了个哆嗦，然后打开门。</p>
<p>展耀在他的床上，背对着门。从他僵硬的姿势可以看出，他还没睡，正在发火。</p>
<p>“猫儿，”白羽瞳走近他悄悄地说："对不起。" 见展耀还是不说话，白羽瞳爬上床，像块膏药一样贴到展耀的背上。”对不起，”白羽瞳又说了一遍。"我不是故意让你担心的。"</p>
<p>展耀挪出了白羽瞳的触碰范围。”我不是因为要让你担心才生气的。"他抢着说，转身面对白羽瞳。</p>
<p>“哦。”</p>
<p>展耀看起来，不知为何，对此更加恼火了。“白羽瞳，你差点死了，”他沙哑着说，言语中溢出的愤怒几乎全被心疼取代。“如果不是他用完了子弹，你真的会死——”他说到这里就哽咽了，胸口不断起伏着，像是连想都不敢想。”如果你——如果你——我要怎么办？”</p>
<p>白羽瞳凭着本能行事，伸手去拉展遥，把他紧紧拽住，然后将他们的唇贴在一起。</p>
<p>“对不起。”在这个太真实又太绝望的吻中他喃喃地说。这件事的严重性一下子击中了他。如果他死了，如果当时他真的发生了什么事，展耀就只能眼睁睁地看着。光是想一想自己身处在展耀的位置，被迫看着展耀出事，他就觉得难受。“对不起，对不起。我当时太鲁莽了。我以后不会再这样吓唬你了。我以后再也不会做这样的事情了。”</p>
<p>那天晚上，他们就这样紧紧地抱着对方睡着了。展耀的脸贴在白羽瞳的颈窝上，展耀的手掌贴在白羽瞳的胸口上，正好贴在他心脏的位置上，仿佛他需要什么来告诉他这颗心还在跳动。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Bonus: Does it count if I’m the only one who means it?</strong>
</p>
<p>他把身后的浴室门关上。从刚刚亲吻展耀的时候，从展耀在他的抚摸下喵喵的叫着勃起的时候，他就痛苦的硬了起来。</p>
<p>老天啊，他太想要展耀了，一直都想要他。</p>
<p>但是后来展耀叫停了他，可能是从某种让他也，哪怕只有一瞬间，想要白羽瞳的疯狂中清醒了过来。白羽瞳就拉开身体以最快的速度逃进了洗手间。</p>
<p>白羽瞳靠在浴室的墙上，感谢瓷砖带来的寒意，并深深地吸了几口气。</p>
<p>他的心口因为这份拒绝而疼痛，即使有一小部分的自己早已预料到这个结果。</p>
<p>展耀当然不会和我有一样的想法，他当然不会。他为什么会有呢？</p>
<p>当他还在努力却徒劳地试图缓解心口疼痛的时候，门被推开了。展耀走了进来，他的脸颊还在泛红，嘴唇仍然被白羽瞳咬得肿胀，而衬衫的扣子还剩一半没解开。</p>
<p>他同样，莫名其妙的，显得很愤怒。“白羽瞳，你在干什么？”</p>
<p>白羽瞳蜷缩起来。“我。。。”他一时语塞，不知道自己能说些什么来缓解气氛。他现在完全没有能力把这件事变成一个玩笑，因为他看起来估计就和他刚确认展耀确实没有对自己怀有同样的喜欢时一样糟糕。“我。。。”他再次尝试了一下，然而依旧无话可说。</p>
<p>展耀眯起了眼。“你喜欢我吗？”他问。白羽瞳没有立刻给出答复，展耀便走近一步，重复道：“你喜欢我吗，白羽瞳？”</p>
<p>“我当然喜欢！”白羽瞳脱口而出。然后更温柔地重复道，“我当然喜欢，我简直太喜欢你了，猫儿。”</p>
<p>“好的，”展耀说，然后一步步靠近白羽瞳并走进他的怀里。“好，那我们回床上去吧，你个神经病。你为什么要从我身边跑开？”</p>
<p>“什么？”白羽瞳被问得一愣一愣的。</p>
<p>展耀翻了个白眼。“不管你以为是为什么，我让你别再在我脖子上摸来摸去，都不是因为这个。”他告诉白羽瞳。“我只是想在真的做什么之前，先确保我们达成了一致。”</p>
<p>“什么。”</p>
<p>“我也喜欢你，你这个混蛋，”展耀告诉他，语气中同时包含着明显的爱意与怒意。“你脑子里到底在想什么？你怎么就看不出来呢？”</p>
<p>“我。。。”白羽瞳眨了眨眼，“什么。”</p>
<p>“如果我不喜欢你，为什么要一直让你亲我？”展耀生气的问。</p>
<p>“我以为你只是喜欢亲吻，”白羽瞳辩解说。</p>
<p>展耀长叹一声。“我是喜欢亲吻，”他缓缓地说，“我喜欢亲你。”</p>
<p>“哦。”</p>
<p>“是哦，”展耀说，然后意味深长的看着白羽瞳。</p>
<p>白羽瞳轻松地用一个公主抱把他打横抱起，然后放到床上，这样他们就可以继续研究展耀到底有多喜欢亲吻白羽瞳。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>